The Ten Trees of Talents (Don't Have Proper Title Yet)
by collinsl
Summary: Layla is a fairy in Fairania. She lives in an time where fairies are separated into sections according to talent. Layla has come of age to choose her talent. She despises Fairania being split into sections. How will she stop this problem? In this book she will go on a quest which will take Courage, Bravery, Confidence and strength. Will she able to do it? Please favourite!


The 10 Trees of Talents

Fairies are born when a baby laughs for the first time; they are born as a dandelion and get flown to Fairania. It then flies into a certain Talent Tree where it gets turned into a fairy by Fairy Dust. It then stays in that talent until it becomes 16.

Layla Eveningpond laid on the top branches of the Water-Talent Tree and watched the stars glitter in the distant sky. It was a full moon tonight and the placing ceremony was going to start soon. She was so nervous. Whenever it's a Full Moon, fairies of the age 16 go to the Magic Tree Kingdom. They have a series of tests to see what talent they get put in. There are 10 talents; Animal, Water, Light, Garden, Tinker, Season, Fast-Flying, Fairy Dust, Ice, Helping. All these talents take a big part in Fairania. Fairania is the world for all fairies. Once Layla gets put into a talent, she would have to stay in it forever. She could never go to any other talents to visit other fairies. Fairania is split into 10 sections. Each section has a talent of some sort. However, Layla despised how they split all the talents. She was always an adventurous fairy and loved to explore. But with all the talents split into sections, she obviously couldn't do that. But there was one talent that goes everywhere around Fairania 4 times a year, and that was the Season Fairies. They make; summer, Autumn, Winter and Spring come to Fairania. That is the one Layla really wanted, because you can go everywhere in Fairania, but you still can't talk to fairies of a different talent. With the choosing ceremony, there is 10 magical items, you have to pick one of them up, each item symbolises a talent. But no one knows which one is which and once you do it, you can't tell anyone else. There is two parts of the test, the first one is to choose a magical item, and then you need to use it. When you get your item, you need to use it in a specific way, to make sure that talent is right for you. Nobody at first knows how to use it, so you need to figure it out, if you get it right, you go into that talent, but if you don't do it right, you have to pick another talent and do the test again. Elle Sugarsprout flew out of the tree and sat down next to me. 'Nervous?' Elle asked. 'Yea. A lot', I replied. 'One mistake and I could spend the rest of my life in a talent I hate'. 'Well, you're not the only one', replied Elle. 'Do you know what the time is?' I asked. Elle pulled up her sleeve and checked her watch. 'Quarter-to 12, the ceremony starts at exactly 12 o'clock. We better leave now so we get there on time', Elle explained. 'Good idea', I replied. Layla and Ella got up and flew high into the sky. 'Follow me', Ella said. We both flew across all the sections, with many beside us going to the Magic Tree Kingdom. The Magic Tree Kingdom was in the very centre of all the sections. The Magic Kingdom is the biggest tree in Fairania. All the royal fairies and fairy council lived in there. In Fairania, fairies live forever without aging; the only way a fairy can die was if it got hurt. We both landed at the base of the tree where loads of fairies were in groups according to their current talent. We both found the Water Talent group and sat down. After waiting a while, all the fairies were ready. Fairy Dust swirled in front of the groups and Queen Tyra appeared. She was the Queen of Fairania. 'I welcome you all and I hope you will enjoy your new talents. According to laws, each fairy will have to do the tests in a different room. You all will have to be patient because there are a lot of you and we only have 10 rooms we can use at a time. I know this is a sad and exciting moment for you, but don't let that get in the way of your tests. When I call out your names, come forward and I will tell you your room number. Be brave, confident, and most of all, try your best. On behalf of Fairania, I wish you good luck! Queen Tyra began called out names. I waited for about 20 minutes before my name was called out. 'You can do it, I know you can', whispered Elle. I said thanks and nervously walked forward to Queen Tyra. 'You are in room 2' said Tyra. I walked to the room, opened the door and went in. The room looked tiny on the outside but looked bigger on the inside. Inside the room was a girl, probably in her late 20's. She wore a beautiful blue dress that went down to the ground on the back and came up shorter in the front. 'Hi, my name is Luna Flutterdrop', she answered. 'Do you know what to do or do you want me to tell you?' she asked. 'No, I know what to do, thank you', I replied. Without another word, Luna waved her hand and 10 toadstools popped out of the floor. On top of each of them, they had a magical moving item. I walked into the centre of the toadstools. I took a big breath and walked around the circle figuring out which one is which. Some of them were really obvious what they had. The Animal talent had an orange leaf. The Water talent had a big bubble. The Light talent had a bright sun. The Garden talent had a rose. The Tinker talent had a hammer. The Fast-Flying talent had a tiny-moving tornado. The Fairy Dust talent had a cup of fairy dust. The Ice talent had a snowflake. The Helping Talent had a heart. And last but not least was a wand. I counted all of the items, there was 10 items and I had figured out what all of them were except the wand one. I knew that the wand one had to be the Season talent. I grabbed the wand and held it in my hand. Fairy dust suddenly twirled around me. My blue dress changed into a beautiful rainbow-coloured gown and I was in another place. I wasn't in the room anymore. It was like I was in a dream. I flew up into the sky and there were 4 sections, a gate separated them all. There was a season of some type in all of them. The first one was Summer, the second one was Autumn, the third one was Winter and the last one was Spring. I still had the wand in my hand. I thought quickly. And I suddenly knew what I had to do. I flew to the first section, which was Summer and pointed my wand at it. In my head I wished it was Autumn. As soon as I knew it, a red light flew out of my wand and hit it. The place dramatically changed and colourful leaves started falling from the trees. I then flew to section 2, which was Autumn. I pointed my wand at it and wished it was Winter. It changed from falling leaves to snowflakes. I then went to section 3, which was Winter and I did the same thing and it turned from falling snowflakes, into beautiful cherry blossom trees. I finally flew to the last section, which was Spring. I pointed my wand made the wish and it changed from Spring into a hot Summer. Everything started to blur around me and I found myself back inside the room. 'Good job. You completed the test. You are now officially a Season-Fairy', said Luna. I jumped up with excitement. 'Goodbye', I said as I left the room. Elle stood up when she saw me. I looked down and I was wearing the same dress I wore in the dream. It was one of the prettiest dresses I had ever seen. I looked back up and walked towards Elle. 'Hey Elle. Guess what?! I'm a Season Fairy!' I said excitedly. Elle gave me the biggest hug ever. 'I knew you could do it!' replied Elle. 'Now it's my turn to say good luck to you', I replied. 'I wish I could tell you which one to choose and how to do it but I can't'. 'I know you will figure it out though'. 'Thanks', replied Elle. Queen Tyra called out Elle. 'Go for it', I said excitedly. Elle walked towards the Queen and then walked into room 2. I flew to the Season-Talent group and found two empty chairs and saved a spot for Elle.


End file.
